Gigi Visits the Bennets
by RavioliRavioli
Summary: Takes place right after Pemberley Digital's 5th Episode. Gigi goes to spill the beans about Wickham's possible capture. Feel free to share if you like.


LBD AU- Takes place after Pemberly Digital's 5th Domino Episode. Gigi goes to the Bennet house and spills the beans on the possible good news concerning Wickham's whereabouts. Please feel free to share if you like.

* * *

Probably really bad and with mistakes but I wanted to upload before I lost my inspired mood lol. This was inspired from Tumblr. An anon suggested this to bennetdiaries : _I want to take Gigi to the Bennet household so Jane can bring her and Lydia tea, and then maybe Gigi can become the 5th Bennet sister (Charlotte is a Bennet sister, let's be honest) and they can all sit around and play costume theater and laugh._

* * *

Gigi can't even contain her excitement after finding out that Wickham can be tracked through the Domino app. Straight away, she did something super impulsive, that if William knew, he'd kill her for it. She drove to the Bennets' house. She knew where to find them because Lizzie's records were still at Pemberley Digital. She didn't even call Lizzie. She just showed up.

She knocked on the door, anxious but so happy. Jane answers the door. "Hello!... Wait are you-?" but she's interrupted by Gigi "Yes, I'm Gigi Darcy. William's younger sister. Nice to finally meet you!". She goes in for a bear hug and Jane, although taken aback, smiles and hugs back. "What brings you around these parts?" Jane asked, secretly hoping that a Darcy sibling meant that Bing was somewhere close. "I came to see Lizzie, and Lydia, and, well all of you!", Gigi replies with a smile on her face. Jane responds sadly, "It's not really a good time, Gigi." Gigi, however, makes her way inside and grabs Jane's shoulders. "It's about to get a lot better!" she says jumping up and down in place. Jane, a little weirded out, shows Gigi the way to the den, where Lizzie and Lydia are sitting on the couch just holding each other.

Gigi walks in and the sisters look up at her. Lydia knows who she is now because she and Lizzie and Jane all watched her video together. Lizzie is shocked and her heart starts beating a little faster because if Gigi's here than Darcy must be too, right? Gigi walks in smiling ear to ear and goes to sit by Lydia on the couch. She gives her a big hug, which Lydia just accepts and doesn't really hug back. She tells the girls "I have really great news about Wickham!" Lydia's face winces at the name and Lizzie says "What? Gigi what are you even doing here?". Gigi opens up YouTube on her phone and goes to the Domino videos. She clicks on the fifth one, waves over at Jane to come take her seat, and hands Lydia the phone. "Now, before you press play, please know that this video may be painful but it gets better at the end, ok? I promise."

The girls watch the video, Lydia sobs through Wickham's whole call. Then when Darcy comes on and reveals the news, Lizzie sheds a single tear. Jane has a hopeful smile on her face. Gigi explains everything about the tracking and that basically he's as good as caught. Jane stands up merrily and says, "This calls for some tea. While the water is boiling, I'll go fill Dad in!" Lydia jumps off the couch and hugs Gigi really hard. Gigi's eyes water and she pats Lydia's back and says "It's going to be okay."

Lizzie is just speechless and she says "Thank you so much, Gigi. Seriously. We will forever be in you and your brother's debt." Gigi's eyes open wide. She finally remembered what the repercussions would be if her big bro found out. "NO!" she says suddenly and really loudly. "Don't tell him. He can't know I was here! Please." Lizzie says "Ohhkayyy…" with a suspicious tone. She was about to ask for details when Charlotte's face appears on Lizzie's phone. She immediately tells Char the great news and suggests that they Skype. After getting everything set up, and answering Charlotte on Skype, everyone piles on the couch. Jane walks in with Chamomile tea for everyone and all the girls chat together. A kind of family reunion.

Gigi feels right at home. She realizes she's been at the Bennets for hours and that she hasn't checked in with William. She looks at her phone and has 4 missed calls. She panics. "Guys! I have 4 missed calls from my brother! Sshhhh! I need to call him back." Everyone instantly shuts up and tension fills the room. Lizzie's heartbeat quickens and she fears he'll be able to hear it over the phone.

"Will, sorry I didn't pick up. I didn't have my phone on me… What?!... You know where he is?... That's great! Thanks for updating me, Will. I'm glad you're not mad at me… Okay. I'll see you in a couple of days. Love you." Gigi hangs up and screams "Woooo! They have confirmed his location and are going to ambush him tomorrow!" The Bennet family is relieved and Lydia is in tears and conflicted and she and Gigi head up to her room and bond over George Wickham's treachery. Gigi ended up sleeping over and Will had no idea. He didn't find out until after he and Lizzie started dating.


End file.
